


Robin Dominates Cordelia

by MiddayMusings



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayMusings/pseuds/MiddayMusings
Summary: Cordelia badmouths Robin. Robin overhears and decides to teach Cordelia a lesson.
Kudos: 7





	Robin Dominates Cordelia

“I can’t believe what a slut Robin is!” Cordelia complained to Sumia. Robin had just walked by with Jorge, one of the newest heroes in Askr. “She must have visited every man in Askr by now! I bet she’s sleeping with all of them so they’ll listen to her birdbrain tactics.”

Sumia nervously laughed. “I don’t know, I think she’s just being friendly.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, disregarding her fellow pegasus knight. She knew what she saw.

_____________

*knock knock knock*

“Coming!” Cordelia was getting dressed for bed when she heard a knock on her door. She had removed her armor, but was still wearing her dark red uniform. Her thigh high boots covered her knee length pink socks, held up by garters that disappeared under her dress. A belt wrapped around her waist in a hopeless attempt to keep her dress in place when she flew on her pegasus. Her red dress hugged her figure and showed off her fit torso. Cordelia’s red hair matched her dress and flowed down her back. She removed her gloves and threw them aside as she walked to the door.

“Robin? What are you doing up so late?” The tactician stood in front of Cordelia. This wasn’t the same Robin from her world, but they were so similar that it was hard to tell them apart sometimes. Other than their genders of course. The Robin in Cordelia’s world was male, but the tactician standing in front of her was a woman. They wore the same outfit: beige, loose fitting pants and shirt, dusty brown boots, and a dark cloak with purple markings. Their hair was even the same white color. The Robin from Cordelia’s world had short, messy hair. The woman in front of her wore her hair in twintails that reached just past her shoulders. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Sumia earlier today. I thought I’d educate you on what’s going on between me and the other heroes.” Cordelia gulped. “It is true that I’ve met every male hero in Askr, I have met with every female hero as well. I’m sure someone as intelligent as you understands the importance of forging bonds with their comrades.”

“Of course I do!” Cordelia was sweating. “I apologize for making such a bold assumption about you-”

Robin put a finger to Cordelia’s lips, silencing her. “I don’t appreciate rumors going around about me. I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Cordelia tried to apologize again. “No, I’m truly sorry for my comments earlier! I should have asked you directly before-“

“Yes you should have,” Robin interrupted Cordelia’s rambling. “I don’t usually spend much time with heroes from Ylisse. I like to expand my horizons while in Askr. But it seems I’ll need to make an exception for a brat like you.”

“A what?!” Cordelia was outraged! Robin had paid her a visit at this time of night to chastise her?

Robin entered Cordelia’s room and closed the door behind her. She stepped toward Cordelia. “You heard me. You’re a brat. And I’m going to put you in your place.”

“What are you talking about?” Cordelia was flabbergasted.

“You’re jealous that Chrom spends more time with me than you, aren’t you?”

“Wha- I…” Flustered, Cordelia backed away from Robin, and found herself with her back to the wall.

“Come on, bitch.” Robin placed her hand around Cordelia’s neck. “It’s obvious. You can’t have Chrom and you hate how close we are. That’s why you’re obsessed with who I’m seeing.” Cordelia could barely breathe as Robin choked her. “And you were right, by the way. I’ve fucked nearly every hero in camp.” Robin whispered in her ear, “Even Chrom.”

Cordelia couldn’t fight back. Robin was leaning her entire body weight into her. She was pinned between the tactician and the wall. Cordelia couldn’t think straight as she struggled to breathe, allowing Robin to grab her wrists. Robin tied them behind her back as Cordelia gasped for air.

Robin pushed Cordelia chest first against the wall. She smacked her tight ass. “You remind me of Selena. Another red head with no tits and a great ass. Of course, she’s not a jealous bitch like you…”

“When I get out of this-” Cordelia began to threaten the tactician.

“I’m getting tired of you mouthing off,” Robin said as she forced Cordelia to her knees. Robin loosened her pants and removed her underwear. “How about you use that mouth for something useful?”

Cordelia refused. Robin grabbed a fistful of her hair. “You know the Chrom of this world isn’t married yet right? If you behave yourself I might be able to pull some strings…”

Cordelia was conflicted. She couldn’t stand the thought of submitting to Robin’s perverted demands. But Chrom… A chance to see what could have been, even if briefly, would be worth it. Cordelia began to eat Robin out. Robin moaned as the red haired pegasus knight finally submitted to her. “Oooohhh fuck! I haven’t felt this good since Severa ate me out!” This wasn’t true of course. Robin hadn’t been with anyone before coming to Askr, and Severa hadn’t been summoned yet. But she knew it would make Cordelia mad to be compared to someone else, especially her daughter.

Cordelia was furious. It wasn’t bad enough that Robin had come to her room in the middle of the night to reprimand her, she had to compare her to her daughter too? Well, she would show her! Cordelia dragged her tongue along the length of Robin’s fold, eliciting a moan from the tactician. She circled her tongue around Robin’s clit, making Robin moan even louder. Robin grabbed the back of Cordelia’s head and pushed her against her soaking wet pussy. Robin’s breathing got shorter as Cordelia’s tongue worked its way around her pussy and clit.

Robin screamed as she came. She squeezed her thighs around Cordelia’s face and her knees buckled as her climax hit. She didn’t let go until she caught her breath. Cordelia’s face was covered in pussy juice when Robin finally allowed her to back away. “Mmmmmm, that was pretty great. Now about Chrom…” Robin mused. Cordelia’s heart fluttered at the mention of his name. “I could probably set something up with you two, but there will be a few conditions.”

“Anything!” Cordelia practically shouted.

A smile crept across Robin’s face. “I could arrange a threesome for us, but you’ll be our bitch for the night. You’ll attend to his cock and my pussy. Your pleasure will be secondary.”

Cordelia grit her teeth. She hated Robin so much right now, but couldn’t pass up on this opportunity.

“Fine.”

“Great!” Robin smirked. “I’ll see what I can do.” She left Cordelia alone in her room with a mess on her face but a hope in her heart.


End file.
